Oh That's Why! (Block B TaePyo)
by EchoXMatsuyama
Summary: Tael is not happy about being the girl in the relationship
1. Chapter 1

Oh that's why!

Pyo JiHoon and Lee Taeil

Part One: Stories

~Start~

Taeil's POV

My eyes scanned the dim computer screen as I tried to find a good story to read. I was currently looking for a TaePyo story; over the past couple of weeks I found out about these strangely awesome stories called Fanfiction, created by our fans. And I have to say I died; just like me these wonderful fan girls ship me and Pyo JiHoon. I like these stories; they prove if it can't happen in real life write Fanfiction about it!

I've even thought about creating one of my own, but I feel like it would be a little weird, if you know what I mean. None the less I sat in the darkened living room scrolling down the page. I was the only one awake, everyone else had retired to bed a couple hours ago; which means I get to read these TaePyo stories in peace, but what I don't get is that our shipping name is TaePyo and what I have found out is that who evers name is first is the boy in the relationship, but every time I look for a story I'm always the girl! I'm the oldest I think it's only fare that I am the boy; and JiHoon is the maknae, he's our baby so he should be the girl.

My brow furrowed as I continued to scroll down the page just looking for a summary that indicated that I am the boy, so far no good. I was getting pretty restless as I continued to read things like, "JiHoon takes a hold of Taeil and gently peppers kisses on the older man's neck and collar bone" or even things like, "When Taeil was fully adjusted to JiHoon's hard cock he told the maknae to move, it wasn't long before Taeil was a moaning mess." Its stories like this that make me frustrated, why can't I be the one on top?

"Hey Hyung, what you looking at?" I literally jumped out of my skin. With wide eyes I turned around to see none other than JiHoon standing behind me. My cheeks flushed a bright pink as I tried to quickly close my computer, but of course the world is against me. JiHoon reached over the couch and swiped the laptop from me.

"JiHoon give that back!" I yelled in a whisper so as not to disturbed the others. I need to get my computer back before he sees what I was looking at. Leaning against the back of the couch I outstretched my arms trying to reach for it, but it was too late. Mr. Giganto was all ready scanning the page with his eyes.

"Damn it Maknae." I said slumping down on the couch. There's nothing I can do now…he's probably going to make fun of me now because I read stories of us together.

"Hey Taeil-Hyung what are these?" His innocence is bliss to me, it's pretty obvious they're stories of us together, he's just too adorable. See why I'm attracted to him.

"They're stories." I said not really wanting to go into detail.

JiHoon moved around the couch and next thing I knew he was sitting next to me. He had now clicked on one of the stories and as his eyes moved back and forth on the screen his cheeks grew darker and darker, as did mine. Now for sure he's going to laugh and me and tell me that this is disgusting and he's not going to want to hang around me anymore. I pulled my knees up to my chest and laid my head in-between my knees. I feel so embarrassed right now, I should have just went to bed instead of getting on this wed site.

"So, I'm the boy in the relationship?" He asked as he pointed to himself. I glanced to the side to look at him, but for some reason I no longer felt embarrassed instead I felt anger. I was angry at the fact that he automatically assumes he would be the boy. Sitting up right and turning my body to face him I pointed a finger at him, "No way! There is no way that I am the girl in the relationship!" My voice was still but a whisper and my words had taken JiHoon by surprise. Realizing what I had just blurted out I quickly placed my hands over my mouth. Damn it stupid pride!

"Is that so?" It was now my turn to be taken aback. JiHoon's eyes seemed to light up with some unknown emotion, and for some reason it sent a shiver up my spine. Whatever he was planning it probably wasn't good, well wasn't good for me, "I'm sorry Hyung, but I think you are the girl in the relationship." His voice was cocky and as he said it he placed my computer on the small coffee table. Turning his body to face me he gave me one hell-of-a sexy smirk. I could feel my heart beat faster at the way his whole demeanor changed. He went from being our cute innocent maknae, to this very cocky self standing man.

"There's no way, I'm older!" I stated standing my own ground, as to not look weak.

"That doesn't mean anything Hyung." This time JiHoon leaned in his whole body now on the couch and he stood on all fours. I could feel myself tense up and scoot further away, but I was soon cut off my the arm rest; mentally cursing at myself for getting trapped so easily. Both of JiHoon's arms rested on either side of my hip well his face was dangerously close to my own.

"It does ma-matter, it means I'm-I'm the boy." I stuttered out, feeling a little nervous with my personal space being invaded.

"How bout this Hyung, if you can get me on my back in two minutes then I will admit defeat and you can be the boy," He gave me a serious look and just as I was about to think about it he cut in, "But if I win, I'm the boy and I get to have my way with you."  
>His words left my mouth wide open as well as my eyes bugging out of my head. Was he seriously saying that we are going to do <em>it?<em>  
>I so badly wanted to disagree, because there is that small chance that I will lose and that would be he gets to do whatever he wants to me, but the part of me that thinks it can beat JiHoon spoke up first, "Deal."<p>

As soon as the words left my mouth I practically pounced onto him, but my body weight seemed to have no affect on the younger man. I was not discouraged though, and after a few seconds I had managed to get him to sit. Now all I had to do was push his chest down so that he was lying down. Doing what I had done the first time I tried to put all of my body weight onto him, but this had caused me to end up on his lap. My face was a bright pink, but I couldn't let the fact that I was in a very _weird_position stray me from what I have to do. I need to get him to lay down if not I'm the one who is the girl and I just can't let that happen!

"You have a minute left." His voice was low with a hint of amusement. Just him getting off on the fact I can't even push him over was making me angry!

Taking a deep breath and idea popped into my head, "Okay how bout this." I stated advancing toward him, but instead of trying to push him over my hands found their way to his jean zipper.

"What are you doing Hyung; you have to knock me over?" He asked, but didn't seem to set on stopping me.

Looking up at him I gave him a small smirk well I unbuttoned his pants, "I thought this is what you wanted?" I asked giving him a toothy grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Oh, That's Why!

Pt. 2 

PO's POV

My head swam with thoughts of what I could do to my Hyung, and him pulling down my zipper with those nimble fingers of his was not helping me; I could already feel myself growing hard. Well I guess I really don't have to hold my composure any longer since he's already pulling down my pants. I lifted my body so he could pull at my jeans, but for some reason he left my underwear on. Groaning I reached my hands down to pull them off myself, but was stopped my Taeil. He looked up at me and gave me a small smirk and man was I smitten.

"No, no, no Jihoon-ah. Be patient." All I could do was smile back and stare at those beautiful plump lips, just wondering what they would feel like around my cock. "Now then, lay back." He whispered as he pushed a hand against my stomach. Doing what he said I laid my body down on the couch with my head resting on the arm rest; my hands rested on my side and I closed my eyes so that this moment will be a little more enjoyable then it already is.

"Ha! I win!" My eyes snapped open and I looked up at a grinning Taeil. He pumped his fist in the air and then pointed a finger at me.

"I told you I would win." It took me a moment to register what he was talking about and then it struck me.

"That does not count." I glared up at the older man as he sat between my legs, "You cheated."

He gave me a wink, "You never said I couldn't do that."

This guy! He fucking played me. My face flushed with anger; I shouldn't have had to say that for it to be a rule.

"Haha, I can't believe you fell for that Jihoonie, this was your game after all."

His laugh rang through my ears and it was not helping subside my anger. If anything I even more pissed at the fact that I'm still extremely hard, and if he would have had played by the rules then I would already be in his pants and not the other way around. Reaching a hand out I took a hold of one of his wrists and with a tug he fell on top of me. His eyes grew with shock and his cheeks turned a bright pink. Smirking up at the older man I thrusted my hips upward so that our groins pressed up against each others; I let out a low groan well he squeaked, which I thought was the cutest thing ever. Taeil tried to move his body but I placed my hands on his hips, so that he stayed in place.

"Let me go Jihoon!" He called out struggling against me, which caused him to rub up against me again. I bit my bottom lip to keep from moaning out before I could finish talking.

"Come on Hyung, I thought you wanted to be on top. That's basically what the 'boys' position is, right?" I smirked

He gave me a pout, "You know what I me by being the boy Jihoon, now let me go. This wasn't the deal if I won."

My eyes lit up with a new born fire, this is going to be fun. Using both hands I slid them across his clothed skin to his ass where I gave the round globes a squeeze. Taeil tried to swallow the groan but I knew he was feeling something as his head fell to land on my chest, his eyes closing and his fists balling on my chest.

"I know you want me Hyung, why don't you just let me show you why so many fans think that I am the boy?" I lowered my voice and moved my head so that I was whispering into his ear. He shivered in my grasp and I had to hold back the urge to thrust up into him again.

"But…" His whimpered and I know he was feeling the same heat I was. We both want each other so why not go for it.

"I promise you, you will like it." I moved my hands up his lower back, and rubbed up and down his sides, trying to sooth him a little more.

Taeil still remained quiet and I just couldn't take it any longer. Using one hand I took a hold of his chin and moved his head so that our eyes were locked with one another's. Mines darted between each of his confused brown eyes and before either of us could take another breathe I leaned forward and connected our lips.

The kiss was soft and I didn't try to push Taeil into letting my tongue roam that sweet mouth of his, because I wanted this to be at least a little bit special. This is our first kiss after all. Using both hands now I placed then on both sides of his face, and I could feel his grip on my shirt tighten. My eyes remained open and it didn't take Taeil long before he closed his own and deepened the kiss himself. I was a little taken aback, but I wasn't about to complain. His soft lips pressed up against mine felt too perfect to be real. The surge of electricity pouring through my body was unlike anything I have ever felt, and I loved it.

Before long our tongues were battling for dominance; trying to map out each part of each other's caverns. I needed this, we needed each other. Taeil moved his hands from my shirt and tangled his fingers into my hair. My hips thrusted up into Taeil as he pulled on my hair; the older man moaned into our kiss and yanked even harder on my hair. My hands moved down his body so that once again I was gripping his hips. I couldn't stop myself any longer. I continued to dry hump Taeil and he actually moved his body to meet my thrusts.

"Sto-stop, I need ai-air." He whispered, his breathing jagged.

"Me-me too." I smiled up at him and slid my hand under his shirt, my hands meeting his soft skin.

We didn't need any more words to show each other that there is something deeper doing on here then just what is at the surface. Taeil sat up, his ass sitting right on top of my hard cock and I continued to lift his shirt up. Once the annoying cloth was past his head I tossed it to the ground and began to pull down his pants, but for this we had to change positions.

I sat up and pushed his body backwards so that now he was the one on his back and I was on top, "You can be on top later, okay." I whispered reaching down and kissing along his cheek and jaw line. Taeil took ahold of my shoulders and squeezed my shirt. Small little whimpers escaped his lips as I pulled his pants and underwear clean off him. My eyes widened and I could just feel the lust and heat growing in my body straight to my groan. I sat up and just raked my eyes over his body; he was just so beautiful, and he wonders why people always make him the girl. I ran my hand up his chest straight to his jaw where I cradled his head in my hand. He looked up at me with glossy brown eyes, he was too lost in the feeling.

Smiling, I reached down beside the couch to pick up my pants. Reaching into the back pocket I pulled out the small bottle of lube I placed in there earlier, as well as pulling out a condom. As soon as Taeil saw the bottle and condom his eyes widened and he tried to get up from his laying position. I pushed his back down and spread his legs, which he fought me not to.

"Ji-Jihoon, what are you do-doing, I'm the guy!" He stuttered as I poured a generous amount of lube on my fingers.

"Come on hyung, I'm going to show you how good it feels to be the girl, and besides you're the one who cheated so I get to do whatever I want to you." My smile widened and the look of fear on his face faded to something along the lines of annoyed.

"No way! I did not cheat and there is no w-ahh!" As he was blabbering on I quickly inserted a finger. His yell was hoarse and somewhat loud, which we couldn't have. He glared at me and before he had a chance to open that mouth of his I captured his lips in mine.

Taeil's grip on my shoulders tightened as I finger fucked him, but so far he wasn't pushing me away, so I'm taking that as a good thing. Our tongues fought with each other and before long I inserted another finger; he groaned into the kiss and thrusted his hips to meet my fingers. I knew he was going to love this, it was only a matter of time.

"See I told you baby that you would love being the girl, and its not over yet." I whispered against his lips after I broke the kiss.

After another finger and some low moans I thought that he was well prepared. Removing my fingers I sat up and took the condom and opened it. The whole time I put it on Taeil would not keep his eyes off me. They were glazed over with pure pleasure and his mouth hung open.

"Okay now you can be the boy kay?" I said laying back down on my back and pulling him on top of me. I placed one hand on his hip and the other around my cock. Taeil was having a hard staying upright and placed his hands on my chest for support; I guess the heat he was feeling was getting to his head.

Slowly I lowered him on my length; his face contorted in discomfort. I mean my cock is way bigger then fingers that's for sure. I just ran a hand up and down his sides and along his thighs in an effort to comfort him.

"Shh, its okay baby, you're going to feel good just hang in there." I cooed as he dropped his head into the crook of my shoulder. Taeil let out a soft groan and slowly opened his eyes that closed when he placed his head down.

"Just move." He said, his hot breathe hitting my skin. It sent goose bumps down my skin and I wanted to tell him no, that his heat surrounding me was becoming unbearable and I placed my hands on his hips and started to lift him and then dropped him on my cock, that made him sit up and tilt his head back, a low moan escaped his lips.

Our pace quickened and soon the room was filled with the sound of skin hitting skin. Taeil's hair was sticking to his forehead from the sweat that laired his body. His head was strewn backwards and his mouth hung open, he was so sensual and I was just so happy that I had thought of this game, and even more so that Taeil actually feels the same way I do.

"Ji-Jihoon~" His voice traveled straight to my groin and it caused me to speed up my thrusts; Taeil practically bounding on top of me.

"I-I'm so clo-close." Taeil got out in broken words, and shortly after his walls tightened around me and his seed landed on both of our stomachs and that drew on my own coming orgasim. And not soon after the familiar tightening of my stomach happened and thrusted up into Taeil, my hands holding tightly onto his hips making sure that he doesn't move well I spill my seed inside him. I came with a loud groan with my eyes closed shut and my body arching off the couch.

I was seeing stars as I came down from my high and I'm pretty sure Taeil was seeing the same. He laid down on my chest, I haven't pulled myself out yet, and both of our breathing was coming down.

"Tha-that was nice." He said in a small voice his head turned to look up at me, our eyes meeting.

"Does that mean you like being the girl?" I asked tracing small abstract designs on the small of his back. I gave him a huge smirk to which he returned with a pout.

"No! I'm going to be the real guy next time." He slapped me on the chest and stood up, getting off me and pulling on his underwear.

"Aww~ well then I guess we are going to have to see if you can be the one to pin me against the shower." I stated standing up and taking a hold of his wrist.

He gave me a confused look, "What are you talking about?" He asked and without saying anything I pulled him away from the living room and down the hall to the bathroom, shoving him inside I closed the door, "Let's get you cleaned up."


End file.
